


Fix you

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Depressed Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Lonely Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mile High Club, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not really but Steve gets low and is kinda ok with dying, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony loves giving things stupid names, Top Bucky Barnes, airline/airport au, long suffering Pepper Potts, more like Meet ugly, project extremis, steve gets really low, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Steve did what had to be done to save his unit. He doesn't regret his decision but the consequences are being to wear him down in ways he hadn't expected.Bucky Barnes is good at his job. That is when his boss gives him all the right information, which is rare. Which is why instead of picking up a delicate package to escort to California, like he'd been told, he was now escorting a not so delicate man. The problem with that is Bucky is unsure if he's protecting the man from everyone else or everyone else from the man. It seems only time will tell...Or the one where Steve is infected and at the end of his rope while Bucky tries to find a way to convince him to hold on.





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Another Airline AU! I honestly thought I was done with this series but I guess not!  
> This is a real sad one kids. It has a happy ending but it gets dark (please mind the tags) for a while so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't feel bad about skipping this one. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. The characters belong to the respective creators. 
> 
> If you find any errors or need me to add to the tags please let me know!

There were too many people. It was a private airport, and there were still too many people. Security personnel, pilots, and so many more of Stark’s employees moved around the space making Steve nervous. They were all so calm, just going about their day unaware of the danger they were in, while Steve could think of nothing else. 

 

“Stop it,” he told himself, “You’re in control. Just breathe.”

 

He found a chair to sit in and stared out the window, watching as they prepared the plane for take off. The sun was shining and for a moment Steve considered stepping outside to let the spring breeze brush over his skin, the sun to warm his face but he resisted. Stark was sending a security agent along and Steve was supposed to meet him despite wanting to do anything but. 

 

Still, he was nothing if not a good soldier so Steve waited. By the time Stark’s agent arrived, Steve had slumped into his chair, his long legs stretched out before him and his aviators were perched precariously on his nose. It was the most relaxed he’d been in days and that was mostly due to the fact that he was blissfully, safely, alone. 

 

The arrival of the brunet brought the stress right back and Steve rose to his feet to meet the other man. He stretched briefly then approached the stranger with his shoulders loose and his expression neutral. In the past 474 days he’d learned that other people’s fear tended to spike his own so pretending to be calm usually helped things run smoothly. 

*****

 

Bucky Barnes liked his job. He was good at it. Security for Stark Industries was fast paced and varied enough to hold his attention without being unmanageable. Not like when he was in the service. 

 

His prosthetic whirred and recalibrated as he cranked his left hand into a fist.  Sighing heavily, Bucky pushed away from the memories of hot sand and ripe fear so he could focus on the task at hand. 

 

Stark had tasked him with a standard asset protection detail.  The inventor was known for creating high tech, potentially dangerous, equipment and formulas. Bucky and his team were often called upon to transport these items when Stark himself couldn’t. This was to be no different. As he walked through the airport he reminded himself of what needed to be done. 

 

“Meet Rogers, secure the specimen, fly to California Campus, deposit specimen with Dr. Banner.” Bucky thought to himself, “No muss, no fuss, enjoy a long weekend in Cali and return Monday to HQ.”

 

Bucky rounded the corner and entered the waiting area for his scheduled flight. The space was empty save for a tall blonde lounging in one of the club chairs by the windows. 

 

Bucky’s presence seemed to put the other man on edge and Banes made a mental note of it. Stark had a habit of cultivating relationships with brilliant but unstable people. These relationships were usually harmless but did present challenges for Bucky and his team. Since he was alone on this op he sincerely hoped that this wasn’t one of Stark’s more “eccentric” friends that he was meeting. 

 

The blond stood as Bucky approached and as he stretched, Bucky’s mind took an entirely different track. The guy’s hoodie was a dark blue, almost black and while it was big enough to encompass his broad shoulders, it was a bit too short causing it to ride up and expose a tanned lower belly as he raised his arms above his head in what looked to be a post-nap stretch. 

 

Bucky wanted to smile. Hell, he wanted to wolf whistle and turn on the charm but it was not the time nor the place no matter how tempting the blond was, and how hard up Bucky had been lately.  So he put on his game face and approached, metal hand out to greet his contact. 

 

“You Rogers?” he asked in his friendliest professional voice.

 

Rogers kept his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie and nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I’m Steve. Steve Rogers,” Steve said, “You must be Agent Barnes.”

 

“Bucky.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Don’t be,” Bucky teased, “Not your fault my parents were history nerds. The name’s James Buchanan Barnes but you can just call me Bucky.”

 

Bucky raised his hand again for Steve to shake, Steve continued to ignore it. 

 

“Ah.” Steve said with a chuckle and a smile, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Bucky slowly lowered his arm and gave Steve a quizzical look. Steve shrugged apologetically. 

 

“Okay. Well, if you want to just give me the specimen, I can get out of your hair and you can get back to your nap.” Bucky said. 

 

“I wasn’t napping,” Steve protested, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

 

“Sure Pal,” Bucky teased, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Thanks, Jerk,” Steve said smiling slightly, “Is it wheels up yet?”

 

“You’re coming with?” Bucky asked confused, “Stark hadn’t mentioned that. He just said, meet you here, secure Project Fourth of July and escort it to the California facility.”

 

“What?” Steve asked tiredly, “What’s Project Fourth of July?”

 

“Project Fourth of July is what I am supposed to collect from you.” Bucky said slightly frustrated, “That’s why I’m here. To guard his multi-million dollar, potentially explosive specimen. I am to handle it with care.” Bucky said, emphasizing the word care with air quotes.

 

“Goddamnit Stark,” Steve said annoyed.

 

Steve took out his phone and sent a short text to Stark.

 

**SR:** Stop giving me stupid Project names you piece of shit. 

 

**TS:** Branding is important my little glow stick

 

**SR:**  i hate you

 

With another annoyed huff, Steve tucked his phone back into his jeans pocket and faced Bucky.

 

“There seems to be a misunderstanding,” Steve said, “I’m the specimen you’ve been sent to collect. You don’t actually have to handle me at all.” Steve blushed thinking about Bucky ‘handling him’ then forced the thoughts down and continued, “I think you’re just here to make sure I don’t go ka-boom on the ride to California. I told Stark that I don’t want to put anyone else in danger but he insisted. That being said, if you don’t feel comfortable with accompanying me, I understand. Honestly, your own safety should be your main concern.”

 

“You’re the specimen?” Bucky said surprised, “Stark said it was dangerous and  honestly you don’t look any more dangerous than anyone else I’ve met.” Steve quirked an eyebrow and puffed his chest out a bit making Bucky laugh.

 

“I mean no offense, you’re in good shape,” Bucky said, “but I’m pretty sure I could take you.”

 

“Looks can be deceiving,” Steve said.

 

He took a deep breath and loosened his iron hold on the knot of scorching heat at his core. It spread through his veins like a wildfire and he knew for a fact his blue eyes had changed to a molten red. Each time he’d seen it himself, he’d felt a wave of disassociation so strong he’d nearly blacked out. He didn’t let himself think of that then, only watched the reaction of the man in front of him. 

 

Bucky’s grey eyes went wide with shock and he took a half step back. At the sight of Bucky moving away, Steve grit his teeth and forced the heat back down, regaining control through regulated breathing and sheer force of will. 

 

“They call it Extremis,” Steve said roughly, “I won’t go into details but if I can’t regulate...well...boom.” He used his hands to emphasize his point while trying not to let Bucky’s fear of him, cut too deep.“So I mean what I say when I tell you being around me is dangerous. I don’t want to hurt you, Mr. Barnes. Especially if this goes bad.”

  
Bucky watched as the blonde man curled in on himself trying to make his large frame small and unthreatening. Bucky made up his mind right there that he wasn’t going to let his fear stop him from helping the person in front of him. 

 

He wanted to make a joke, to lighten the mood a bit and bring back the adorable grin he’d seen Steve wearing earlier but he couldn’t think of anything that didn’t come across as insensitive. Instead he took a step closer to Steve and gently knocked his shoulder against the other man’s.

 

“You ready to go?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, his voice rough with emotion, “Just let me grab my bag.”

 

*****

Steve liked Barnes. The guy was a no-nonsense hardass, with a great sense of humor and a killer smile. Just Steve’s type.

 

He didn’t want to like him. It was too dangerous. The last person he had liked had betrayed him. Given away his unit’s location and compromised their mission. Steve had been forced to sacrifice himself to get everyone else to safety. Which in hindsight had proven to be a much more dangerous proposition than he’d initially realized. 

 

He was brooding. He could feel it. Thoughts of Rumlow always put him in a dark mood and nowadays dark moods were a luxury he couldn’t afford. Looking away from the clouds outside his window, Steve took in the opulence of Stark’s private plane. 

 

The seats were a creamy white with real wood accents and chrome fixtures. It was ostentatious and yet classy. Steve rolled his eyes. Barnes was sitting across the aisle, a Starkpad in his lap, his gleaming fingers flicking across the screen as he played some game that involved neon fish dancing across the screen. 

 

  
“You bored Champ?” Bucky asked, his eyes never leaving his screen.

 

“Yeah, Sorry,” Steve said looking away.

 

“No trouble,” Bucky said, “We can chat. Where’re you from?”

 

“Brooklyn, You?” Steve asked. 

 

Bucky paused his game and looked up, a grin on his face. 

 

“Brooklyn,” he said, “Mets or Yankees?”

 

“How dare you,” Steve said mock offended, “Mets.”

 

Bucky nodded. 

 

“Luigi’s?” Steve asked, clearly testing Bucky’s Brooklyn knowledge.

 

“Di Fara or death,” Bucky said. 

 

“Right answer,” Steve said. 

 

They went back and forth like that for over an hour. Reminiscing about Brooklyn and sharing childhood stories that had more in common than not despite not growing up together. Finally, when Bucky had to take a call on his phone, Steve settled back into his seat and dug into his backpack and drew out his sketchbook and pencils. 

 

Drawing had really saved his skin the last few months. Isolation did funny things to the brain, Steve learned and without tasks to focus on, he had started to unravel a little. Then Sam, a fellow vet he’d met down at the VA had suggested Steve get a hobby.  Steve had dreamed of being an artist as a kid but then his mom had died and he’d joined the army to pay for school. Well, pay for school and get out of Brooklyn, then everything had fallen apart leaving Steve with nothing. 

 

He hadn’t thought he’d be able to pick it up again but it turned out that art wasn’t something Steve could lose so he had latched onto it. Hard.

 

Flipping to a clean page, Steve began to rough out space around him, while he chose a subject to focus on.  

 

Time passed calmly as Steve finished the plane’s interior and began to hone in on what he really wanted to capture Bucky.  The brunet’s profile was lovely and Steve found himself staring as he tried to capture the soft waves of hair that settled against the other man’s shoulder or the way he chewed his lip when he concentrated.  Realizing what a creep he was being, Steve snapped his sketchbook shut on the half-completed portrait.

 

“You okay?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Steve said, “Gonna take a nap.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said. 

 

The brunet pulled on a pair of headphones while Steve stretched out in his seat and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d actually sleep but it was better than staring at the blank ceiling while his mind worried over the same issues in an endless loop. 

 

*****

Bucky was looking out the window or at least pretending to while Steve tried to relax enough to sleep. The brunet watched the bigger man out of the corner of his eye and was pleased when the restless wiggling ceased and the broad chest rose and fell peacefully. 

 

It hadn’t escaped Bucky’s notice that Steve was exhausted. Those beautiful blue eyes were ringed in shadow and he carried himself like every step was torture for him. Bucky wished he could do more for the guy but wasn’t sure if help would be welcome. 

 

Steve slept on while Bucky considered his options. Finally, Bucky’s best friend and coworker Natasha texted asking for an update.

 

**NR:**  wya Barnes

**JBB:**  just over Nebraska I think

**NR:** gross any trouble with pickup

**JBB** : No the guy is pretty chill 

**NR:** Guy? Not specimen?

**JBB:** Nope. Stark is an ass. I’m escorting one Steve Rogers

It took two whole minutes for Nat to text back and Bucky knew in that time she was learning all she could about his charge. 

 

**NR:** I don’t know, the guy sure looks like a specimen to me. A perfect example of Grade A all American beefcake. 

 

Before Bucky could come up with a proper response, movement on his right caught his eye. Steve seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare and was struggling in his seat. Bucky tossed his phone aside and went to help the other man. 

 

“Steve. Steve, you gotta wake up,” he said. When that didn’t work, he reached out and tried to shake him a little to startle him out of the dream, “C’mon Stevie you gotta wake up for me pal.”

 

Bucky had reached out for Steve with his flesh and blood hand forgetting the other man’s ability to raise his skin temperature to dangerous levels. He quickly switched to the prosthetic hand and shook Steve a little more forcefully. A small device on Steve’s wrist that looked like a watch but clearly wasn’t began beeping incessantly. 

 

“Steve!” Bucky yelled.

 

Finally, the blond’s eyes snapped open and he sat up pushing Bucky away forcefully.  The brunet tumbled back and landed on his ass a few feet away. 

 

“You alright?” Steve asked, his voice haunted and his eyes wide.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Bucky said startled, “Are you?”

 

“Your numbers are spiking again lightning bug,” Tony cut in from the plane’s intercom, “You that excited to see me?”

 

“Hello Mr. Stark,” Steve said knowing it would annoy Tony.

 

“I thought told you to call me Tony.”

 

“Well, I am positive I’ve told you more than once that my name is Steve.”

 

“Touche” 

 

In the background, a long-suffering sigh could be heard and then another voice came in over the speaker. 

 

“Steve it’s Bruce. Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine Dr. Banner. Just another nightmare.” Steve said dejectedly. 

 

Bruce made a sympathetic noise while Bucky looked on worriedly as Steve lie on the floor of the plane staring at the speaker set into the ceiling. His breathing was slowing steadily and the strange glow was fading from his skin leaving it flushed and slightly damp with sweat. Bucky’s thoughts took a turn for the gutter as he imagined what else would make his skin look that way. Then he felt guilty for ogling a guy who just went through a near-death experience. He shook the thoughts away when he caught Steve giving him a curious glance. 

 

“That’s the third one in the last 42 hours. Are you getting any sleep?” Bruce asked.

 

Steve shrugged then remembered the doctor could see him and told him that no, he really wasn’t sleeping. He left out the part where he was too afraid to try though.

 

“Well, try to relax as best you can Steve. We’ve got a pretty decent plan to neutralize Extremis so if you can just hold on a bit longer we can help you get back to feeling like yourself again.” The doctor said. 

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Steve said gratefully. 

 

“What about me?” Tony cried.

 

“What about you?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes so Bucky could see. The brunet chuckled. 

 

“You know if I didn’t know better Firecracker, I’d think you didn’t like me.” Tony teased. 

 

“Goodbye Tony,” Steve said

 

“Bye Sparkles.”

 

The overhead cut out leaving Steve and Bucky alone again.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked for what felt like the thousandth time. 

 

Steve shrugged again. 

 

“Depends on your definition of okay,” he admitted, “If you mean do I have control over the thing that could potentially blow us both up? Then yeah. I’m good.”

  
Bucky looked at Steve skeptically and Steve tried to paste on his best smile. Bucky wasn’t fooled. 

 

“How long has this been going on?” Bucky asked. 

 

“ How long have I been a ticking time bomb?” Steve asked, “1 Year, 3 Months, 2 Weeks, 3 Days, 16 Hours and 20 Minutes.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky said.

 

Steve tried to smile but it looked too broken and sad to be any other than a grimace. Bucky felt his face do something similar. 

 

Bucky felt horrified. He couldn’t imagine how hard it had been for Steve to have lived all alone without physical contact outside of lab tests for over a year. 

 

“I’m so sorry Steve,” he said feeling helpless. 

 

Steve shrugged. 

 

“I did what had to be done,” he said, “Sometimes that means casualties. I am just lucky that so far the only one has been me.”

 

Bucky flinched like he’d been stricken. 

 

“At least it’s almost over right?” Bucky said trying to stay positive. 

 

“Hopefully,” Steve agreed. 

 

“Cheer up Stevie. They said they had a plan.” 

 

“Yup. Plan Nineteen. I am optimistic that it will be better than plan eighteen, though honestly launching me into the sun would’ve been better than plan eighteen.” Steve said with a slight smile. 

  
“They’ve done this to you eighteen times?!” Bucky cried.

  
“Eh, kind of.,” Steve hedged,  “Plans 4 through 7 happened within a twenty-minute span so they’re almost one plan which would bring it down a bit to around fourteen.” 

 

Steve tried again to lighten the mood but Bucky was still distressed. 

  
“So what happens if plan nineteen isn’t..well I mean if..” Bucky found he couldn’t complete the thought. 

 

Steve took pity on him. 

  
“Well there are three possible outcomes,” he said calmly, “Best case scenario, Extremis is neutralized and I am done being a lab rat. Poor case scenario, plan nineteen fails and the team goes back to the drawing board while I go back to lockdown and the Absolute Worst case scenario, Extremis cannot be regulated and I cease to exist.”   
  


Bucky wanted to throw up. Steve talked about his own death so calmly, almost as if he’d welcome it and the thought of that made Bucky’s blood run cold. He was tempted to hug the guy, just gather Steve up in his arms and hold him close. As if that would protect the man from the danger he faced, the danger he carried inside himself. 

 

As if sensing Bucky’s growing discomfort, Steve rose and excused himself, heading to the washroom to freshen up. 

 

Bucky spent the time searching for any information he could find about Extremis and was unsurprised to find next to nothing. Not to be deterred he sent a quick text to Nat and got her on the case. He was going to find a way to help Steve Rogers or die trying. 

*****

The west coast Stark facility was a single level rambling compound that gleamed in the late afternoon sun. Steve had stopped being awed by the building his fourth trip out, though the artist in him still appreciated the sleek lines and green spaces on the grounds. 

 

Bucky strode beside him silently, his guard up and his face serious. Steve missed the smiling face from their chat on the plane but supposed this was better for both of them. 

 

_ Best to not get attached.  _ Steve reminded himself.  _ It only makes goodbyes that much harder. _

 

He was already attached and he knew it. Frustrated with himself, he hefted his bag and made his way through security. Luckily the man working the check-in station was someone Steve had encountered before. 

 

“Hey Cameron,” Steve said.

 

“Hey Rogers,” Cameron said with a grin, “Feel free to skip the body scanner, no need for you to fry the electronics again.”

 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and waved his clearance pass over the scanner’s monitor, granting him a free pass through the machine.  Bucky wasn’t so lucky and had to go through the scan despite working for Stark. He gave the blond the finger with his metal hand which set of the sensors. Steve laughed.

 

“Punk,” Bucky called out.

 

“Jerk,” Steve called back. 

 

Security check finished they boarded an elevator and headed up to the med bay. As the silence stretched on into awkward territory, Bucky wracked his brain trying to think of something to say to reassure the other man and came up empty. Luckily Steve had something to say. 

 

“Buck before you go,” he started, “I just want to say thanks.”

 

“I didn’t really do anything,” Bucky said. 

 

“You were kind to me,” Steve said, “Treated me like I was normal. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ve missed feeling normal and well, just..thanks.”

 

The elevator came to a smooth halt and Steve picked up his bag from where it was resting near his feet. 

 

Bucky pulled Steve into a hug before the man could step out of the elevator. 

 

“You’ll be okay,” Bucky told him roughly, “Back to normal in no time.”

 

Steve hugged him back gently then stepped away with a lopsided smile. 

 

“See ya around Buck,” he said.

 

“See ya soon Stevie.” Bucky said. 

 

*****

  
  
  


Bucky felt haunted by Steve’s resigned smile all the way down to the security team’s floor, eight levels below the med bays. He tried to forget it and couldn’t, so he sent up a prayer to a God he didn’t believe in that Steve would be okay. 

 

Natasha and Clint were waiting for him when he arrived in the bullpen. Nat perched on a counter, a bowl of popcorn resting in her lap and Clint sitting at his desk beside her, his mouth open for her to toss kernels into. Bucky shook his head and laughed.

 

“Hello James,” Nat said, purposely bouncing a kernel off Clint’s forehead.

 

“Hey, Bucky!” Clint called before leaning back and catching the stray popcorn with his teeth. 

 

“Hey weirdos,” Bucky said, “How’s west coast livin’ ?”

 

“Dull,” Nat said with a pout, “We do nothing but escort Stark to ritzy events and test new equipment.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Bucky argued.

 

“Not at first,” Clint agreed, “But it wears thin pretty quick. Especially since we can’t eat at the fancy places or flirt with the fancy women.”

 

“That last one might have more to do with your wife than anything,” Bucky pointed out. 

 

Nat grinned devilishly and used the toe of her boot to pin her husband to his seat when he tried to wiggle away from her. Clint blew her a kiss, and she applied a little more pressure to his chest. Bucky rolled his eyes. Married people were weird.

 

“What’s on deck for today?” Bucky asked, desperate to distract them from their freaky pseudo-foreplay.

 

“Not much,” Clint said turning to his computer to scan the day’s schedule, “R&D has some new ballistics gear they want us to try and Ms. Potts needs escorts to her meeting with AIM.”

 

“Not it!” Nat cried touching one perfectly manicured finger to her nose. 

 

Clint quickly followed suit leaving Bucky to stare in bemused confusion at his coworkers.

 

“Did-Did you just ‘nose goes’ me at work?” he asked. 

 

“You know the rules, Barnes.” Nat said. 

 

“Yeah, because I taught you that game when we were like, six,”  he said.

 

“And they haven’t changed so, have fun playing corporate security guard,” she said grinning. 

 

“I hate you both,” Bucky said before turning away to find Pepper. 

 

*****

It wasn’t fun. It also meant that over the next few days Bucky was busy shadowing Pepper to all of her board meetings and working lunches. Which was fine because Pepper Potts was good people and Bucky was more than happy to protect her but man was he bored. 

 

While standing in the corner of yet another meeting, Bucky found himself half staring out the window at the clouds which made him think of flying, which made him think of Steve whom he hadn’t seen since the day he’d dropped him off at the med bay. 

 

It bothered Bucky that he hadn’t had time to check in on Steve. He needed to know how plan nineteen had gone, needed to know so bad that it was an ache that Bucky couldn’t shake. He had a suspicion about why that was but didn’t want to look at that too closely so he threw himself into his work. 

 

The meeting ended and Bucky mentally pulled himself together as he made his way to Pepper’s side. 

 

“All good?” he asked her softly.

 

“Absolutely,” Pepper said with a smile, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Bucky escorted Pepper down to the waiting town car and then held the door for her to get in before him. As the driver pulled away from the curb, Pepper placed her hand on his arm to draw his attention from his phone to her. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asked. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Bucky said confused, He was fine. Maybe a little worried about Steve but fine.

 

“It’s just, you seemed off today,” Pepper said gently, “Not distracted but maybe, upset? I don’t mean to offend you, I just wanted to know if there was something I could do.”

 

Bucky felt guilty and also a bit worried. It wasn’t good if his employer noticed he was off his game and he pushed all thoughts of Steve aside and focused on her. 

 

“I’m fine Ms. Potts,” he said, “I apologize if I wasn’t up to par today.”

 

“Oh goodness Bucky no!” Pepper said patting his arm, “I know you work for Tony and I but, well I think of you as a friend. I just wanted to know if you’re okay.”

 

Bucky sighed. He had known Tony and Pepper a long time, it was true that they were more friends than Boss and employee. He still felt like shit that she had noticed he wasn’t quite as focused as he should’ve been. 

 

He wanted to be honest with Pepper and tell her about Steve but he didn’t know how much she knew about Tony’s current work. Some of it was on a need to know basis as far as security clearance and Bucky didn’t want to jeopardize his job or Pepper’s safety by saying too much so he hedged.

 

“I’m fine,” he said, “It’s just I got in earlier this week and met someone Tony is working with. He’s a really nice guy and I just wonder how he’s doing.”

 

“Is he cute,” Pepper teased.

 

Bucky blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Pepper clapped her hands delighted despite Bucky’s non-answer. 

 

“Excellent!” Pepper said, “It’s about time you met someone. Now, we’re done for the day so after you drop me off, you should go see him. Chat him up a bit. I’m sure as long as he isn’t a part of ‘Project Lighting in a Bottle’ he’s fine.”

 

Bucky’s heart dropped down to his feet then resumed beating at what felt like triple time. 

 

“What’s ‘Project Lighting in a Bottle’?” Bucky asked. 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes. 

 

“Honestly I have no clue,” she said, “Tony came home the other night ranting about it. Something about not calculating the accelerated rate of metabolism and explosions. Lots of panic over potential explosions. I think we’re going to have to talk to our insurance consultant again.”

 

Bucky nodded along weakly but his mind was elsewhere. He barely registered dropping off Pepper at her and Stark’s mansion or the ride back to the facility. His only thoughts were of Steve.

*****

Stark’s lab was hot mess when Bucky arrived. Literally.

 

“Why is it so hot in here,” he asked as he approached the board where Bruce was watching Tony frantically balance equations.

 

“To mimic Extremis so we can study the breakdown rate,” Bruce said distractedly, “Now please be quiet for a moment, Tony needs to focus.”

 

“I am focused!” Tony cried, still scribbling. 

 

“That two is in the wrong place,” Bruce pointed out tiredly.

 

“Eat my ass!” the inventor snapped, as he moved the offending digit to its proper place. 

 

“I’d rather take a nap,” Bruce told him.

 

Tony stood up and tossed his marker towards it’s holder below the whiteboard and missed. His shoulders sagged. 

 

“Honestly me too.” Tony said.

 

Bucky looked at the two men and noticed how disheveled and worn down they looked. Bruce’s glasses were hanging dangerously off the edge of his nose, his button up was wrinkled and untucked, and he had about a day’s worth of stubble on his chin. 

 

Tony was stripped down to track pants and a black muscle shirt, his hair was flattened on one side and sticking up wildly on the other and he wasn’t wearing shoes. 

 

Bucky felt his already considerable worry ratchet up a few more notches. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Bucky asked. 

 

Both scientists spoke at once.

 

“We guessed wrong,” Tony said.

 

“Plan nineteen failed.” Bruce said. 

 

“What?!” Bucky cried, “Where’s Steve?”

 

“Captain Rogers is downstairs resting,” Bruce told him, “It wasn’t a complete failure but we ran into some unforeseen challenges that prevented a successful removal of Extremis.”

 

“Unforeseen challenges,” Tony said bitterly, “The damn virus has accelerated Rogers’ metabolism. He burned through the anesthesia and woke up then something triggered his fight or flight response and well, he melted several thousand dollars worth of surgical equipment.”

 

‘But he’s okay?” Bucky asked. 

 

“He’s still infected,” Bruce explained.

 

“But not dead right?” Bucky asked, feeling slightly hysterical, “I can go see him?”

 

“No,” Bruce said laying a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “He’s not dead and I suppose you can see him but he’s had a trying day. He may not be up for company.”

 

Bucky was nodding but he was also moving towards the door. His sole focus was finding Steve and seeing for himself that the other man was alright. 

 

“You two keep working on plan twenty,” he called over his shoulder, “I’m going to go check on Steve.”

 

*****

  
  
  


Steve was lying on the bed in his post-op room when the door burst open. Bucky stood in the doorway looking like a wild man, his long hair loose around his face and his steely blue eyes wide with fear. 

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said sitting up, “What happened? You okay?”

 

“You’re asking me that?” Bucky asked incredulously, “I heard upstairs that plan nineteen failed and I thought-well I had to come see if you were okay.”

 

Steve nodded and invited Bucky to come in and sit down. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve said tiredly, “I uh, I guess my body didn’t take to the anesthesia and when I woke up I thought I was back there, with the Hydra assholes that did this to me in the first place. It caused a flare up and” Steve sighed heavily but didn’t go on. 

 

Fear, sadness and something that looked a lot like defeat settled onto his handsome face and Bucky felt it like a punch to the gut.

 

“And tomorrow they’re gonna try again,” Bucky finished, “They’re up there right now, working like madmen to get it right. They’re gonna get it right Steve.”

 

The blond shrugged, his long artistic fingers picking at invisible lint on his sweatpants. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Steve said. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it and I just-I could’ve killed them today Bucky. Could’ve killed everybody in this building in the blink of an eye,” Steve said.

 

“But you didn’t,” Bucky pointed out as he came to sit beside Steve on the bed. 

 

“But I could’ve. I still could,” Steve argued, “If I have another nightmare tonight, or if something goes wrong tomorrow. I don’t want to risk it anymore Buck. I can’t keep going on like this.”

 

“Steve you can’t think like that,” Bucky said worriedly.

 

“I’m serious Bucky,” Steve said, “I’ve been really selfish I think, and it’s time to do what’s right.”

 

“So what, you’re just giving up?” Bucky demanded.

 

“Isn’t that better than putting everyone else at risk?” Steve countered.

 

“No,” Bucky said desperately, “No Goddamnit it isn’t.”

 

Bucky put his hands on both sides of Steve’s face and pulled him into a bruising kiss.  

 

Steve couldn’t breathe. It had been so long since he’d been this close to another person and for a moment he was at a loss for what to do. Then Bucky shifted closer until he was nearly in Steve’s lap and something inside Steve snapped. 

 

His hands bracketed Bucky’s hips and he pulled him the rest of the way into his lap and returned his kiss. Bucky moaned in the back of his throat and Steve shivered at the onslaught of sensations. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Steve whispered hotly into Bucky’s ear, “Please don’t stop.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it doll,” Bucky whispered back. 

 

Bucky’s hair was silky smooth between his fingers and his mouth was warm and slick against his own. Steve ran a hand down Bucky’s back and then up again, rucking up Bucky’s shirt as he went. Bucky let out an encouraging sound and pulled his lips away from Steve’s so he could mouth at the blond’s jaw and throat. 

 

“So fuckin pretty Stevie,” Bucky said, “Like a fella’s wet dream you are.”

 

Steve blushed and ducked away a little, out of practice with intimacy and the sweet talk that went with it. 

 

“Nuh uh sweetheart,” Bucky whispered as he gently drew Steve’s gaze back to his, “I need those pretty eyes on me okay?”

 

Steve felt his breathing pick up as Bucky leaned in for another smoldering kiss. Bucky made quick work of removing his own shirt while barely breaking his rhythm of kissing Steve breathless. When the blond let out a particularly needy whine, Bucky laid him out flat and reached down to shimmy the thin sweats down Steve’s powerful legs. 

 

“Well look at you,” Bucky crooned softly eyeing the impressive bulge in Steve’s boxer briefs. 

 

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you,” Steve said softly. 

 

Bucky smiled. 

 

“Like what you see?” he teased, running his metal hand down his own chest. Steve’s eyes tracked the movement, the lids hooded with his growing desire. 

 

“Hell yes,” he admitted pulling Bucky back down on top of him. 

 

Bucky set up a slow, filthy grind with his hips, his own desire rising with every little sound Steve made. It wasn’t long before he started to sweat the heat between the growing the longer they touched. He didn’t think anything of it until a frantic beeping began emanating from Steve’s left wrist. 

 

The blond pulled back abruptly and shoved Bucky away, pure horror marring his handsome face. Bucky’s chest was slightly red from the growing heat of Steve’s body, as Extremis tried to surface. His face was damp with sweat and his hair wild. If it weren’t for the looming danger, Steve would think it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked frantically just as Stark cut in overhead. 

 

Bucky shook his head as the inventor spoke. 

 

“Everything okay Stevie-kins?” Stark asked, “Your numbers spiked again.”   
  


“I’m fine Stark. Just some nervous energy but I’ve got it under control.” Steve lied. 

 

“Under control huh? I didn’t think Barnes was into that sorta thing.” Stark joked. 

 

Steve sat up quickly and scanned the room. “Is there a camera in here?!” 

 

Tony scoffed, “Of course there’s a camera in there.” he said. 

 

“Damn you Tony!”

 

“Are you kidding me Rogers?” he asked, “You’re in there for scientific research and medical observation. I thought you’d know better than to hook up in the med bay.” 

 

“I-We weren’t-” Steve stammered.

 

“You’re not wearing any pants,” Tony pointed out matter of factly. 

 

Bucky began to laugh behind his hand and while Steve turned crimson in embarrassment and shot him a sharp look. 

 

“You ass.” Steve told the speaker. 

 

“Why me?” Tony asked, “I didn’t remove them, I’m guessing that was Buckaroo over there.”

 

“Oh my god! Goodbye Tony!” Steve shouted.

 

The inventor chuckled and then the speaker clicked off leaving the two men alone again. Slowly Steve’s temp returned to normal and the beeping ceased. Steve let out a relieved sigh then eyed Bucky warily. 

 

Bucky slowly uncovered his mouth and though he tried to fight it, let out a stream of laughter. Steve shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair before he reluctantly laughed too. It felt good to let out some of the tension and Steve gave himself a minute to enjoy it. Then he pulled his pants back on. Bucky watched him like a hawk and licked his lips when Steve caught him looking.

 

Steve chuckled and winked then sat down heavily on the bed. Bucky pulled his shirt back on and joined him. 

 

“Look,” Bucky said, “I didn’t mean to take it that far. Not that I regret a second of it, but-”

 

“Please don’t apologize,” Steve said, “ I wanted it too. Been thinking about kissing you since that first time I saw you back in New York.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Bucky teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah you jerk,” Steve said giving him a light shove, “It’s just-It’s been so long and I, well I’m not safe to be around.”

 

“Not yet,” Bucky countered, leaning in to steal a quick kiss, “But you will be.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Steve argued.

 

“Maybe not,” Bucky said, “But I gotta believe it. See I like you Steve Rogers, I like you a whole lot and I wanna see you again. See if this thing between us could be something real and I need you around to do that so you best get better alright? I don’t mind waiting but I won’t stand for quitting you understand?”

 

“Bucky I-” Steve said, tears in his eyes.

 

“Promise me Steve,” Bucky continued, “Promise me you won’t give up.”

 

Steve sighed heavily. It would be so easy to give up, to let Extremis win and to just finally rest. But he wasn’t a quitter, never had been and it seemed never would be. He smiled tiredly. 

 

“I promise.” He said. 

 

“Good,” Bucky said, “Now walk me to the door and kiss me good night so I’ll have something good to dream about.”

 

Steve laughed and did as Bucky said. 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve said as he held the slightly shorter man in his arms. 

 

“You’ll learn to love it,” Bucky promised. 

 

They kissed again sweetly and Bucky gave Steve his best reassuring smile. 

 

“Everything is gonna work out fine.” he told Steve, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

*****

Except he didn’t see him in the morning. 

 

Steve was prepped for the procedure shortly after seven am and by then Bucky was neck deep in a manhunt. Shortly after he’d left Steve’s room and went to his own temporary quarters, he’d received a call from the IT department. 

 

Someone had attempted to hack into the Stark database and when that had failed they’d infiltrated the server warehouse directly. 

 

Bucky was running on no sleep and it was mid-afternoon when they finally apprehended the Hydra agents, turned them over to the authorities and returned to headquarters. He was exhausted but determined as he made his way up to the medical bay to check on Steve. 

 

Unfortunately, no one was available for an update as all hands were needed to ensure plan twenty’s success. So Bucky sank down in the lobby area and waited. 

 

And waited. 

 

And waited. 

 

Then he fell asleep. 

 

Thirteen hours and eleven minutes after beginning plan twenty was deemed completed. The Extremis virus appeared to be neutralized and Steve Rogers began the healing process back to normal. 

 

He remained in a deep sleep for two full days while his body repaired itself. At first, Bucky was worried but both Stark and Bruce assured him that they had expected this and that Steve seemed to be fine. They just had to wait for him to wake up on his own. 

Bucky stayed by his side both days and was prepared to stay a third but a call in the early hours of the morning killed that plan. 

 

“We need you in New York,” his boss Maria Hill told him, “Nick Fury is returning overseas and he needs you here.”

 

“What about my current post here?” Bucky asked. 

 

“This takes precedence,” Maria told him, “Wheels up in two hours.”

 

Bucky packed his things quickly then made his way up to Steve’s room. He wanted to at least see him, explain what was happening before he had to say goodbye. Except when he got there, Steve wasn’t.

 

A young woman stood in the doorway as Bucky looked around desperately for any sign of Steve.

 

“He went home,” she said.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, staring at her in confusion. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said apologetically, “That’s all I know. Captain Rogers was signed out a short while ago. I’ve been told he’s gone home.”

 

Bucky wanted to throw up. Instead, he grit his teeth and nodded. Barely scratched out a thank you before hurrying out of the room. It felt like the world was spinning the wrong way. He couldn’t believe it, Steve had left without him. Left without saying goodbye. 

 

It felt like a knife to the chest.

 

_ What about last night?  _ Bucky thought miserably as he made his way to his plane.  _ Was that all an act? A desperate fling to chase away the fear of death? I’m such a fucking idiot. _

 

He boarded quickly and threw his bag into the first seat without looking. Stark was known for his sense of excess and Bucky was sure that meant there was booze on the plane. He was going to find it, find it and drink the well dry. Meeting with Director Fury be damned. 

 

“Is that how you treat your best guy?” Steve teased, “Throw your luggage at him without so much as a hello or good morning kiss?”

 

Bucky froze mid-step and whirled around in shock. Steve was sitting in the seat Bucky had chucked his stuff into, the heavy duffel laying in his lap, a goofy smile on his face. 

 

“They said you went home,” Bucky said. 

 

“They told me the same about you,” Steve replied, “So I caught the next trip out, I was hoping I could catch up to you and it looks like I did.”

 

Bucky charges forward and pulls Steve to his feet before gathering him into a bone bending hug. 

 

“I waited for you to wake up,” Bucky tells him quietly, “I was so scared you wouldn’t.”

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Steve said, “I’m here now.”

 

“And?” Bucky asked.

 

“And what?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“Extremis!” Bucky cried, “Plan twenty.”

 

Steve smiled and leaned in pressing a hungry kiss to Bucky’s lips which the other man happily returned. 

 

“Gone,” Steve said when he finally pulled away. 

 

“Are you certain,” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve stepped away and nodded.  Overhead the pilot asked them to find their seats and buckle in so they could take-off. They did as they were asked and while the plane taxied down the runway, Steve explained how Bruce and Tony finally found a way to free him.  Bucky listened intently all the while taking in how rested and beautiful Steve looked. When the man finally stopped talking, Bucky decided to tell him.

 

“You’re a real looker, you know that Stevie?” he said. 

 

Steve laughed.

 

“Have you been listening to a thing I’ve said, Barnes?” Steve teased.

 

“Sorry, I may have been a little distracted,” Bucky admitted. 

 

“And by what I wonder?” Steve said with a grin. 

 

“You come on over here and I’ll show ya,” Bucky said grinning wickedly. 

 

Steve smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt before moving across the aisle to where Bucky was eagerly waiting for him. 

 

Together they made their way to the back of the plane where a small bedroom awaited them. Smiling dopily at one another they tumbled into the bed and began tugging off one another’s clothes as they kissed filthily.  

 

“Wait,” Steve said nervously. 

 

“What’s wrong,” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve stood up and began sweeping every corner and ledge in the room looking for cameras. Bucky laughed and drew Steve back into the bed before reaching into his own jeans pocket and drawing out a small bundle of black plastic and wires for Steve to see. Tony’s cameras. 

 

Steve laughed. 

 

Satisfied that they had privacy, Steve spread out on his back and urged Bucky on top, his hands roaming across Bucky’s firm chest and solid waist eagerly.  

 

“That’s it honey touch me,” Bucky husked, his teeth nibbling at Steve’s earlobe. 

 

He made quick work of removing Steve’s jeans and hoodie, his gaze greedy as he took in the sight of washboard abs and well-defined pecs. His boxer briefs were light grey and obviously distended in the front, a small wet patch visible on the fabric. 

 

“Shit,” Bucky continued, “The things I wanna do to you.”

 

Steve blushed and whined, his perfect teeth sinking into his lower lip as he squirmed. 

 

“What is is Stevie,” Bucky urged, his fingers drawing feather-light circles around Steve’s nipple, “Talk to me.”

 

“I, ah, I need you to-” Steve stammered, “ _ Please _ Bucky.”

 

Bucky leaned down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, causing Steve to arch his back and dig his fingers into Bucky’s hair. 

 

“You gotta tell me what you want doll,” Bucky encouraged, as he switched to the other side of Steve’s chest. 

 

Steve panted and moaned, desperate for Bucky’s mouth on his skin and for more.  It had been so long, too long and Steve felt like a dam about to burst. He just needed Bucky to get him there. 

 

“T-Touch me,” Steve begged, “Love me,  _ Fuck  _  me.”

 

Bucky groaned and bit down on the juncture where Steve’s neck met his shoulder, drawing a delighted shout from the other man. 

 

“Bucky please,” Steve continued, “C’mon.”

 

“Don’t worry doll,” Bucky soothed, “I’m gonna give you what you want.”

 

They began moving together, first slow and tentative as Steve tried to remember the rhythm of how these things went then faster as his instincts took over. The feel of Bucky’s body against his was electric, that fat, heavy erection rubbing against his was almost too much and at the same time, painfully not enough. 

 

Bucky must’ve agreed because he pulled back with a frustrated growl and practically tore Steve’s underwear off of him before climbing off the bed and going rooting for his bag. 

 

“Bucky?” Steve asked nervously.

 

Bucky snagged the lube and condoms he had packed, and climbed back into bed, shushing his lover with a series of open-mouthed kisses. 

 

“Easy Stevie,” he said, “We’ve got plenty of time.”

 

And Bucky took his time, teasing Steve with his fingers until his opening was loose and wet, his chest rosy and pumping up and down with each of Steve’s desperate breaths. 

 

“I’m ready. I’m ready,” Steve promised, “I need you Buck. Please.”

 

“Beg so pretty for it Stevie,” Bucky praised, “Gonna take good care of you.”

 

He rolled on the condom and slicked himself up quickly before lining himself up with Steve’s eager body. 

 

It took awhile for Bucky to get fully seated, Steve kept tensing up and then apologizing then Bucky would calm him down with soft words and encouraging touches before sliding in just a bit deeper. Finally, when he was fully sheathed in Steve’s body, he grinned and kissed all over Steve’s flushed face. 

 

“It’s good, so good baby,” Steve said, “but you gotta move or I’m gonna go crazy here.”

 

Bucky laughed, his strong stomach rippling as his muscles clenched and clenched. The action caused him to rock ever so gently inside Steve who let out a delighted moan in response. 

 

“More,” he begged. 

 

It didn’t take much longer for Bucky to find a rhythm that drove them both crazy. Steve’s legs were wrapped high around Bucky’s waist as the man fucked his prostate faithfully. The room grew hot and loud as Steve began to moan continuously, the sound only broken up by Bucky’s animalistic grunts and growls of praise. 

 

“G-Gonna come Buck,” Steve said, after a particularly powerful thrust.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, “You gonna come for me sweet thing?”

 

“Uh huh,” Steve said, his voice rising in pitch. 

 

“That’s it babydoll,” Bucky said, “Give it to me.”

 

He bit down on Steve’s neck again and the blond let out one last cry as his body locked up and he came between them. Bucky worked him through it before increasing his pace and chasing his own orgasm. Steve rubbing his back and begging for it the whole time. Finally, with one last lick into Steve’s mouth, Bucky came, growling and pumping the condom full before collapsing on top on Steve. 

 

“Damn,” Steve said softly, “You’re incredible.”

 

Bucky laughed and laid a series of loud smacking kisses on Steve’s face and neck. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself hot stuff.”

 

Steve leaned back and looked Bucky in the eye. 

 

“Hot Stuff? Really Barnes?” he asked. 

 

“I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.” Bucky said with a grin. 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve said pushing at Bucky to get him to get off. 

 

“You’ll learn to love it,” Bucky said easing out gently then flopping down beside Steve. 

 

Steve pretended to think about it. 

“I don’t know,” he said, “Maybe I’ll have to rethink the art department job Stark offered me. Might not like having to see a wiseass like you around every day.”

 

“You’ll take that job and love seeing my ass around every day,” Bucky told him teasingly, “I know I’ll love seeing yours.”

 

Steve laughed again and tugged the other man close. 

 

“It wouldn’t be weird?” he asked. 

 

“Only weird if you never look at my face,” Bucky said. 

 

“I’m serious Buck,” Steve said, “We’ve only just met and-”

 

“And things are good,” Bucky said, “So let’s enjoy it and take the hits as they come if they come.”

 

Steve nodded and kissed Bucky’s forehead. Bucky kissed his collarbone and together they fell into a post-sex nap. 

 

*****

For the first time in a long time, Steve was excited as he stepped off the plane in Westchester. He may be going home but he wasn’t doing it alone. The days of isolation and hopelessness were behind him. 

 

Bucky followed Steve off the plane and took his hand leading him over to gather their bags so they could head back to the city. They pulled up short when Steve’s phone began to ring.

 

Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys played loudly as Steve released his boyfriend’s hand and scrambled for his phone. 

 

“Is that-”

 

“Alicia Keys?” Steve asked, “Yes and if you have a problem with that, you can keep it to yourself.”

 

“Hey I like Alicia Keys just fine,” Bucky said, “It’s just the song choice is a little-”

 

“Too on the nose?” Steve suggested, “I agree. You can blame that on the idiot calling me. Hello Tony.”

 

“What a dick,” Bucky said laughing.

 

“What a dick indeed,” Tony said loudly, prompting Steve to hold the phone away from his ear, “At least that is what it sounded like.”

 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked. 

 

“Tell Barnes nice job disabling the cameras and remind him that next time he wants to vandalize million dollar equipment, he should do a complete job and disable the audio as well.” Tony said.

 

Steve went flame red and thanked God silently that he couldn’t blow up anymore. Bucky stood at his side, dodging Steve’s embarrassed slaps and laughing while apologizing to Steve. The blond didn’t look convinced but he didn’t seem too mad either so Bucky considered it a win. 

 

“You could’ve disabled it on your end you jackass!” Steve cried.

 

“And miss the successful fruits of my labor?” Tony asked.    
  
“I hate you,” Steve said, “You’re dead to me.”

 

“See you Monday  _ dollface _ .” Tony teased. 

 

Steve hung up. 

 

“You ain’t sore at me are you honey?” Bucky asked when Steve turned his red-faced glare on him.

 

“Did you do it on purpose?” Steve asked. 

 

“Hell, no.” Bucky said honestly. 

 

“You up for helping me get revenge on Stark?”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

Steve kissed Bucky happily. 

 

“Good cause I’ve got a plan.”

 

End. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos really light my fire!  
> Find me on tumblr. (lesserknownhero)


End file.
